Akatsuki ¡¿De niñera!
by Some Certain Silvertounge
Summary: ¿Cómo demonios, siendo criminales de rango “S”, terminaron cuidando a uno de sus integrantes que fue convertido en un niño de cinco años? Pésimo summary, entren no se arrepentirán.
1. Chapter 1

Cierto albino se encontraba de regreso a la cueva de Akatsuki, tras completar una misión en solitario, por órdenes del líder.

Aunque se sentía un poco extraño, como mas cansado de lo usual.

-¿Será por el brazalete que me puso esa perra? – se cuestiona a si mismo, se siente muy cansado y eso es raro en él, quien es muy energético.

_Flash Back_

-¿Con que quieres jugar, he? – el albino ya esta listo para atacar, hace girar su guadaña varias veces como si esta no pesara nada.

-Vamos, albinito, ataca – un cazador especial AMBU se burlaba de él, tenía la katana desenvainada.

-Venga – corre donde el AMBU y un ataque directo con su guadaña hace que el ninja retroceda para evitar daños a su persona.

-Vamos, ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? – un par de kunais hicieron el trabajo de quitar la mascara que ocultaba su identidad, revelando a una joven, castaña y ojos marrones.

-¿Una mujer me vino a derrotar por este pergamino? – Muestra el pequeño rollo.- Se ve que en las aldeas ya no saben a quien contratar.

-Cállate Akatsuki – corre donde el albino y le atraviesa el corazón con una estocada limpia.- Eso debería bastar.

-Itte, ¿Sabes lo que duele eso? – Para mayor precaución, la joven se retiro inmediatamente.- Creo que no te vendría mal entender el dolor de tus semejantes…si, eso es lo que Jashin Sama quiere.

-No me interesa saber quien es ese tal Jashin, pero estas equivocado si crees que me podrás vencer – la guadaña rosa con la mejilla de la joven y un hilillo de sangre baja de esta.

-Claro, solo mírame…La sangre es el medio – lame la sangre y dibuja a sus pies un circulo con un triangulo adentro, su piel toma el color y diseño que dan el vago aspecto de un esqueleto.

-La sangre es el medio…y tu has caído para ser una ofrenda.

-¿De que demonios estas hablando?

-Para no hacerte el cuento largo, significa que te acabo de joder estupida perra – la castaña trata de lanzar una shuriken pero un terrible dolor en su abdomen le impide realizar la acción.

-Desgraciado – lanza un pequeño brazalete de plata que se aferra como alimaña a la muñeca del inmortal.

-¿Y esta mierda? – El jashinista mira el brazalete.- Pero que considerada, un regalo para tu asesino – termina todo clavándose una barra de metal en el corazón.- Vete al infierno, perra.

_Fin Flash Back_

-Tch, ya me lo quitare después de dormir un rato – sigue caminando hasta que se harta y desaparece en una bola de humo. Los akatsuki están acostumbrados a caminar, pero cuando están en una situación de riesgo para ellos, o el líder los convoca, pueden desaparecer usando ese medio.

-Joder, por fin llegue – camina a la sala de estar, donde se encuentra con Sasori, Deidara, Kakuzu y Konan.- ¿Y el líder?

-Tubo que irse, asuntos de la organización – respondió la peliazul.

-Joder, ¿Fui a arriesgar mi inmortal trasero para nada? Mentado líder, toma – le arroja el pergamino.- Nos vemos, estoy hecho polvo.

-Eso es raro en ti, Hidan… ¿Y ese brazalete?

-¿Eh, este? Me lo arrojo una puta que asesine y se me pego como sanguijuela, estoy muy cansado por su culpa.

-¿Te absorberá el chacra? Si es así, mejor quítatelo, necesitamos tu chacra.

-A ver – se lo intenta quitar de un jalón, pero no sale de su muñeca.- Joder, estupida porquería, no puedo.

-Ven aquí, voy a ver si te lo puedo quitar – camina donde el tesorero y le extiende el brazo. El moreno aplica fuerza para abrir el pequeño cerrojo pero pareciera que esta soldado para no soltarse.

-Joder – murmuro por lo bajo, no podía abrirlo y eso que él tiene una fuerza sobrehumana.

-¿No puedes Kakuzu, uhn? – pregunto sorprendido el artista rubio, Kakuzu es el segundo con mas fuerza en Akatsuki, después de Kisame, claro.

-No, es como si estuviera soldado.

-Eres un viejo débil… Kakuzu – el inmortal menor retiro la mano y se quedo dormido, recostado en el sofá. Ni molestia se dio de quitarse la capa y los zapatos, con todo y todo se quedo dormido.

-Es raro que Hidan se quede dormido así – el castaño carga al otro para dejarlo en su habitación.

-Recuerda que cuando te succionan el chacra es difícil hacer otra cosa que descansar y recuperar la energía perdida – interrumpió el Akasuna.

-Dejen de hablar… quiero dormir, joder – el albino habla con la voz afectada por el cansancio y el sueño, se acomoda mas en los brazos ajenos.

-¿No que estabas dormido? – encara una ceja al escucharlo hablar.

-Con tanto ruido no puedo – sigue con los ojos cerrados, el cansancio es mucho.- ¿A dónde me llevas? – murmuro despacio.

-A tu cuarto, la sala no es para las siestas.

-Vete a la mierda, Kakuzu – al llegar al cuarto del albino, este ya estaba dormido de nueva cuenta, el moreno solo lo recostó y le cubrió con una ligera sabana.

-Que raro esta Hidan – el de cinco corazones esta en la sala de estar, platica con Kisame, aunque los artistas y la joven peliazul no le quitan la mirada.

-¿Mas raro de lo normal? – sonríe el azulado, dejando entre ver sus filosos dientes.

-Esque llego cansado y con un brazalete de plata prácticamente soldado, no lo pude quitar – deja caer su cabeza contra el respaldo del sofá.

-Luego veo si se lo puedo quitar yo – se ofreció el de tez azul.

-Gracias, pero… no creo que se le pueda quitar. Digo, tiene que haber una manera de quitárselo, solo tenemos que buscar la forma.

Pasadas unas pocas horas, el albino despertó un poco más fresco, como más despierto, sintiéndose incluso más joven.

-Waaah – bostezo.- Que raro, ¿Por que mi cama esta tan alta? – miraba curiosamente como le colgaban los pies de la cama, antes bajaba toda la pierna.

-Ya que – no le dio importancia y bajo de un salto, ahora sus pantalones le quedaban grandes, se le caían junto con su ropa interior.- Joder, ¿Y ahora que paso? – le hace un nudo a sus boxers para caminar, estos le llegan a poco arriba de los tobillos.

Trata de verse en el espejo, pero es muy alto así que corre al de cuerpo entero que esta en el baño, al verse se sorprendió… no podía ser él.. ¿O si? Movió la mano y el niño albino reflejado en el espejo también.

-Jashin – retrocedió unos pasos y salió corriendo, como pudo abrió la puerta de su cuarto y siguió corriendo para llegar a la sala.

-¡Kakuzu! ¡Joder, joder, joder! – llega agitado a la sala, donde esta casi todo el Akatsuki reunido

-¿Qué? – mira el pasillo que conecta la sala con las habitaciones, esperando ver a su joven compañero, pero él nunca apareció. Eso dejo perplejo a Kakuzu.

-¡Joder, aquí, abajo! – dirigió su mirada abajo y vio a un niñito de apenas cinco o seis años, albino y de ojos lila, vestido únicamente con lo que reconoció como unos boxers negros.

-¿Hidan? – todos estaban perplejos, ver a ese niño que reconocieron como un mini Hidan, corriendo en ropa interior que no era de su talla. Bueno, dicen que en Akatsuki, todo puede pasar.

-Joder – el inmortal mayor lo cargo para verificar que si era su latoso y grosero compañero.- ¡Bájame, joder Kakuzu!

-Si, es Hidan – reconoció inmediatamente al escuchar el lindo apodo con que siempre lo llamaba.

-¿Pero…que le paso? – cuestiono el Uchiha.

-Esto es nuevo, a ver pásamelo Kakuzu – pidió la maestra del origami, el ojiverde le paso al niño y Konan lo miró fijamente con sus orbes azules.

-¿Será por el brazalete? – todos miraron la muñeca izquierda del pequeño, ahí estaba el brazalete, reducido para que le quedara a la medida.

-¡Jodida mierda! Debí quitármelo desde el principio – lloriqueo el albinito. Intento sacárselo, pero solo término haciéndose daño.- Mierda – frunció el ceño, miro la pequeña cortada que se había hecho jaloneando el brazalete.

-Quédate quieto de una vez. – lo reprendió la peliazul.

-Tch – se quedo quieto sobre el regazo de Konan y dejo pensar a los demás, por ellos no tenían muchos problemas con eso.

Pero Pein… Todos palidecieron al pensar lo que diría Pein cuando llegara y viera en ese estado al albino, después de todo, él es necesario para las extracciones de los bijuu.

Todos estaban sumergidos en sus pensamientos, Hidan aprovecho para bajarse del regazo de la chica e ir como si nada y sentarse en el regazo de su compañero inmortal.

-Eh, Kakuzu – jaloneo un poco su ropa.

-¿Qué quieres Hidan?

-Necesito ropa de mi medida, ahora.

-Joder contigo – el moreno suspira, sabe que es cierto y no lo puede negar. Deja al pequeño en su lugar en la sala y sale de la estancia.

-¿A dónde vas? – el ojivioleta corre donde su compañero.

-Pues a que más. A comprarte algo de ropa.

-¿En serio lo aras? ¿Dime, quien eres y que le hiciste a Kakuzu?

-No me haces ni pizca de gracia, Hidan. Vuelvo en unas horas – Tal cual se fue de la cueva.

-¿Y ahora que se supone que haga? – volvió a la sala, todos habían salido del trance, ahora miraban fijamente al pequeño niño albino que caminaba como si nada.

-¿Qué mierda miran?

-Es increíble que algo tan pequeño pueda maldecir así uhn – el rubio toma en brazos al ahora pequeño albino y lo examina bien. Este solo se deja hacer, pero maldiciendo al rubio.

-Joder rubia, bájame ya que no soy muñeca – se sacude y al no obtener resultados, mordió fuerte el brazo del joven artista.

-Joder – lo suelta rápidamente, mira la marca de los dientitos del albino, el cual aterrizo con el trasero al suelo y ahora le duele.

-¡Fíjate como me cargas, rubia sin pechos! – Se levanta y corre para evitar a la fiera de Deidara, ya que comenzó a perseguirle.- ¡Ah! – se esconde detrás de la única mujer en Akatsuki.

-Deidara, déjalo, solo es un niño – el "niñito" sonríe victorioso y le saca la lengua al rubio.- Y tu, Hidan, no molestes a Deidara – ahora le toca reír al rubio.

-Tsk. – siente como lo cargan en brazos y lo sientan de nuevo en el sofá, prenden la televisión y lo dejan ahí, solo se queda viendo caricaturas feliz de la vida.

Mientras, los "adultos" discutían entre sí, como darle la noticia a Pein.

-Yo digo que dejemos que lo vea – sugirió el pelinegro.

-No seria una opción descartada pero…recuerden que es del líder de quien hablamos.

-Bueno, si la idea de Itachi fuera la que se diera, ¿Le contamos nosotros o dejamos que lo haga Hidan?

-Eso ya sería voluntad del líder.

-Entonces quedamos en eso, que el líder vea a Hidan y que después inicie el interrogatorio – acordó la peliazul.

-De acuerdo – todos dijeron lo mismo al mismo tiempo. Después de su "junta" fueron donde el transformado albino seguía viendo televisión. Aunque más que verla, se entretenía con una pelota que encontró por ahí, la lanzaba al aire y la atrapaba al caer.

-A ver enano, dame eso – el rubio de la organización le quito su pelota.

-¡Oye, dame mi pelota! – comienza a saltar tratando de alcanzarla, pero la diferencia de alturas es mucha. Detiene sus intentos de agarrar su juguete y su labio inferior comienza a temblar, los ojos se le hacen acuosos.- ¡Konan, Deidara no me quiere dar mi pelota!

-¡Deidara, dale su pelota!

-Uhn, buena técnica – le da su juguete y se va.

-Oye Hidan – llega Kisame junto con Sasori.- ¿En donde esta Kakuzu?

-No se como, pero lo convencí de que me fuera a comprar ropa de mi talla – se talla un ojo, tiene sueño todavía y ya son las nueve.

-Eso si es nuevo – mira al pequeño irse del sillón a su cuarto.- ¿Te vas a dormir tan temprano?

-Tengo sueño – se encoje de hombros y sigue su recorrido.- No se si lo que me paso sea bueno o malo… Tsk, ya veré – cierra la puerta de su cuarto y se sube, a base de saltitos, a su cama, en cuestión de minutos se duerme.

_Etto…pues se me ocurrió ayer, por que tenia insomnio a las 12 y solo Jashin sabe que mas fume, tengo mi arsenal por ahí XD._

_Hasta la conti =3_


	2. Chapter 2

Al día siguiente llego el amo y señor de Akatsuki; Pein.

-Konan – murmuro lo suficientemente alto como para que lo escuchara. Un minuto después llega la nombrada.

-Pein, ¿Cómo te fue?

-Descuida, todo arreglado, esa alimaña no volverá a hablar nunca. Ahora mantenme al tanto, ¿Qué ha sucedido en mi ausencia?

-Pues...Veras – la peliazul duda mucho en como decirle al pelinaranjo el "trágico" incidente con el albino.- No se como explicártelo, así que mejor te lo muestro. ¡Hidan, ven aquí!

Se escuchan las ligeras pisadas de alguien por el pasillo, poco a poco va saliendo la figura de alguien muy pequeño.

-Bien, ya estoy aquí, joder – el albino mira con mala cara a la peliazul.

-¿Y este niño? – encara una ceja al verlo…No puede ser ¿O si?

-Joder líder, ¿No me reconoce? Soy Hidan – el poseedor del Rinnegan no lo puede creer, abre ambos ojos por la impresión.

-¿Qué le paso?

-Peleo contra un AMBU y le lanzo un brazalete – el albino muestra su brazalete.- Llego muy cansado y se hecho a dormir un rato, cuando despertó se encontró con que se convirtió en un niño pequeño.

-Y creen que ese brazalete tiene algo que ver, me supongo.

-¿Qué comes que adivinas, genio?

-Por cierto Hidan, ¿Qué hacías cuando te llame? – pregunto llena de intriga.

-Lo que mejor hago, joderle a Kakuzu, pero me regaño y me quito mi pelota.

-¿Qué le hiciste? – la voz de Pein sonaba un poco aburrida, si Hidan ya grande jodía mucho a Kakuzu, ahora como un niño…Pobre Kakuzu.

-Solo estaba botando la pelota.

-Ese no es motivo para quitártela, ¿Qué mas paso?

-Botaba la pelota contra su avariciosa cabeza – sonríe al recordar la expresión de fastidio del moreno.

-Mocoso – la mujer lo carga en brazos y deja que Pein lo observe bien; los mismos gestos, las mismas groserías, el mismo aspecto. Sin duda es Hidan.

-Ven aquí – lo toma en sus brazos y lo lleva de regreso a la habitación del tesorero.- Kakuzu, aquí esta tu tortura.

-_Mierda_, gracias líder – la puerta se cierra y el inmortalito solo camina a la enorme cama del mayor, para subir tiene que agarrarse fuerte de las sabanas y trepar.

-Joder, tu cama esta muy alta Kakuzu – se sienta de piernas cruzadas.

-Oh tu eres muy pequeño – el tesorero sigue contando su dinero.- ¿Cómo te quedo la ropa?

-Un poco grande pero me quedo bien – mira su nueva vestimenta, un short negro y una camiseta roja que le queda larga.

-Bien – le sigue un silencio que el albino no se atreve a romper hasta que.

-Quiero mi pelota – hace un leve puchero.- Dámela.

-¿Está? – Saca la pelota roja con la que jugaba.- No, luego te pones a joder como mosca.

-Que me la des Kakuzu – Se pone en pie encima de la cama y estruja la parte inferior de su ropa en un berrinche.

-Dije que no – lo mira desinteresadamente y prosigue con su trabajo.- _Como odio cuando me toca cuidarlo._

-Joder Kakuzu – comienza a saltar en la cama y por ende, a subir cada vez más.- Oye, que divertido – ahora brinca por toda la cama, dejando un desastre de por medio.- Boing, boing, boing – sonríe inconscientemente, eso le divierte.

-Bien, ya te divertiste, ahora deja de brincar en mi cama.

-No quiero – al estar en lo alto hace algunas vueltas.- Mírame.

-Hidan, deja de hacer eso quieres, te vas a lastimar.

-No es cierto, mira que bien lo hago.

-Cinco…Cuatro…Tres…Dos…Uno – un gran estruendo de algo que se golpeo contra el suelo se escucha por todo el cuarto.- Lo sabía.

-Buuahh – el grito del menor no se hizo esperar. El mayor suspiro, clásico de Hidan, dice una cosa y a la siguiente le pasa.

-A ver, no llores – lo sienta en el borde de la cama, su brazo tiene un raspón.- No es nada grave comparado con las heridas que recibíamos.

-Me duele…buh.

-Eso es por demás obvio, espera aquí – camina al cuarto de baño y saca una gasa, una venda corta y alcohol.- Listo, pon el brazo.

-Me va a arder.

-No seas llorón, pon el brazo – con algo de miedo, el ojilila obedeció y el mayor limpio con el mayor cuidado posible la zona afectada.

-Ay, despacio… me arde.

-Creo que se te olvido que eres un sadomasoquista, tu amas el dolor, idiota – siguió desinfectando.- Vaya, que golpe te diste – vendo con cuidado la herida.- Listo.

-Buh…Kakuzu…eres un idiota.

-Y tú un bebito llorón – el de cabellera blanca lo mira mal.- Ya, ven aquí – le carga en brazos y sale de la habitación, directo a la sala, pronto seria la hora de comer.

-No nos traigas a la pulga con patas, Kakuzu, estamos viendo la tele – reclamo el rubio al ver llegar al dúo inmortal, con el mas joven en brazos del otro.

-¿Qué te paso en el brazo, Hidan? – pregunto el ojimiel con curiosidad viendo la pequeña venda.

-Me caí de la cama.

-Que idiota.

-Cállate la boca Deidara.

-¿Cómo te caíste genio?

-Estaba saltando en la cama de Kakuzu, no vi bien donde pise y me caí – bajo ágilmente de los brazos de su cuidador y fue a dar al suelo como todo buen ninja.

Camino como si nada a la cocina, todo se veía tan alto, que subir al fregadero por un vaso con agua parecía una proeza.

-Kah – se decidió por lo fácil, ir al refrigerador por un jugo, menos mal que estaba en la parte baja del mismo. Miro con interés todo lo que tenían ahí, sodas, jugos, dangos.

-¿Un pedazo de pastel? Genial – toma una soda de uva y la abre como si nada.

-Hidan – le llama la peliazul sorprendiéndolo.

-Ah, ¿Qué, joder?

-Ni se te ocurra comer dulces antes de cenar.

-Tsk, no eres mi madre.

-Piensa que si lo soy y hazme caso – lo llevo de nuevo a la sala y lo sentó sobre el regazo del ojiazul.- Cuídalo Deidara, ya te toca.

-Mierda – por el momento el pequeño solo se quedo tranquilo sobre su regazo, mirando la televisión como todos…pero con el cuerpo lleno de azúcar…Menos mal que solo le tocan dos horas como a todos.

-A cenar – informo la maestra del origami. Todos se levantaron y fueron al comedor.

-¿Qué ay de cenar, uhn?

-Veamos, carne, puré de papas, arroz y verduras.

-Bien, eso esta bueno, excepto por las verduras – digamos que Kisame no es fanático de las verduras y todo lo verde.

-Pues ni modo, se comen todo les guste o no – un aura maligna aparece detrás de la única mujer en Akatsuki. No por nada se molesto en cocinar para ellos y eso que cocina cuando quiere.

-¡O se comen todo o verán como les cabe un palo de escoba por atrás!

-Si señora, digo señorita – todos se sientan a la mesa. Konan si que da miedo cuando se lo propone.

-Bien – sonríe y todo vuelve a la normalidad.

Todo continuo como normalmente debería…Bueno casi, Hidan le lanzaba sus verduras a Deidara en cada oportunidad que tenia, este se las devolvía de la misma manera, iniciando una guerrilla de verduras.

-¡Deidara, Hidan! – Grito el líder.- ¡Ya quédense quietos y terminen de comer!

-Uhn

-Hmm – el ojilila mira aburrido su plato, no quiere comer el brócoli que esta inmóvil en su plato, el resto de las verduras o se las comió para bien estar de su pequeña persona o están en el cabello del rubio.

-_¿Seré lo suficientemente pequeño como para irme sin que se den cuenta?_ – se cuestiona, es pequeño y tal vez pueda salvarse de comer verduras. Baja de a poco de su silla y aterriza en el suelo –_Buena suerte la mía de que mi lugar estuviera entre los últimos._ – Gatea por el piso, llega a la sala y de ahí a la puerta de entrada.

-Jejeje, que fácil – sale al exterior, afuera hay una pequeña llovizna, la cual moja la tierra, lo cual al combinarse forma el:

-¡Lodo! – corre y se ensucia de una barrida, su cabello platinado ahora esta café, su carita tiene manchas y todo su cuerpo esta húmedo y sucio.

-ADENTRO DE LA CUEVA-

-Oigan, esperen… ¿Y Hidan? – el Uchiha mira directamente el lugar donde se supone estaba el menor.

-¿A que horas se escapo? – el castaño se levanta de su lugar y va donde la sala de estar; mira la puerta abierta de par en par.

-Hijo de su madre…Cuando lo agarre se acordara de mi – sale de la cueva y con la mirada busca a su hiperactivo compañero. Lo encuentra dándose un baño en el lodo y recibiendo gustoso la lluvia que cae.

-Hidan, ven aquí, ahora – la voz autoritaria del mayor lo hace estremecer, sabe que se metió en problemas y quizás le castiguen.

Con paso inseguro camina donde el moreno, agacha la cabeza y espera el veredicto y la sentencia.

-Adentro – lo toma como a un costal de papas, bajo el brazo y procede a entrar.

En la sala de estar están todos los hombres de Akatsuki, a excepción de Pein, hoy tocaba película XXX para adultos.

-Joder, llegaste hecho un asco, albinito – el hombre planta se burla del pequeño.

-Cállate, lechuga parlante.

-Silencio.

-Oye Kakuzu, recuerda lo que toca hoy…además creo que sería bueno darle un baño al mocoso – señala a Hidan.- Pero no te tardes, que luego no dejamos nada.

-Hai – camina directo al cuarto de baño.- Desvístete y báñate.

-Oe, la tina es demasiado grande para mi – el albino ya esta como Jashin lo trajo al mundo, solo que como es un niño no tiene mucho que mostrar.

-No me importa, sabes que los jueves a la noche vemos esas películas. Además, no soy tu niñera, no te voy a bañar.

-Oh vamos… ¿O que, quieres que le grite a Konan que venga? Tú sabes lo celoso que es el líder.

-Maldito mocoso malcriado – regresa sobre sus pasos y llena la tina con agua templada.- A ver si no te resfrías. Bien – toma al niño en brazos y lo mete en la tina, comienza a remojar el joven cuerpo de su compañero.

-¿Cuál es tu necesidad de que te bañe, eh Hidan?

-Ahora estoy bastante pequeño y algunas cosas no las puedo hacer por mi mismo.

-Bañarte no sería una de esas, yo te noto lo bastante grandecito como para que lo hagas solo – el shampoo llega.- cierra los ojos pero no los aprietes.

-Bueno ya, es solo un capricho.

-Tu eres caprichoso por naturaleza – deja caer agua sobre su ahora limpia cabellera.- Listo – quita el tapón que mantiene el agua adentro y busca una toalla.

-Bien, ya te bañe, ¿Ahora que?

-Me tengo que vestir y…quiero ver esa película con ustedes.

-Olvida lo de la película, te vistes y a dormir.

-No es justo – hace un puchero.

-Tienes cinco años ahora, aun estas pequeño para esas cosas – irónicamente dice lo mismo que el albino minutos atrás en la ducha.

-Quiero ver la película, Kakuzu.

-Que no – lo lleva a la habitación correspondiente, el mismo Kakuzu es quien lo viste y lo acuesta a dormir, por si las dudas al salir cierra la puerta por fuera.

-¿Qué me perdí?

-Nada importante, apenas están desvistiendo a la chica – todos los hombres presentes están embobados con las imágenes en la televisión.

-Bien – toma su lugar en el sillón y hace lo mismo que los demás.

Algunas horas después de la gran función, todos se largaban a dormir.

-Oe, Kakuzu, ¿Cómo te fue con la pequeña bestia albina? – el Hoshigaki esta interesado.

-Relativamente bien, solo que sigue de caprichoso, como siempre.

-¿Lograste hacerlo dormir temprano?

-Mas bien lo obligue, cerré su puerta por fuera con seguro.

-Jaja – ambos ríen por el acto del mayor y se disponen a entrar a su respectivo cuarto.

_Bueno, veamos, este capitulo pareció mas relleno que nada, pero ¿Que se le va a hacer? Después llegara lo bueno….creo XD._

_En fin, dejen un review y alimenten la locura de esta joven amante del Yaoi x3 _

_Bye. _


	3. Chapter 3

Es cerca de medio día en la Akatsuki cueva. Ha pasado solo una semana y media desde que Hidan fue transformado en un niño de cinco años, ahora se encuentra haciendo la siesta en el regazo de la peliazul mientras esta mira la televisión, es su turno de cuidarlo después de todo.

-Que tranquilo se ve Hidan durmiendo, uhn – llega el rubio para sentarse junto con Konan.

Mira como duerme tan tranquilo, con su respiración pausada y una carita de completa inocencia. En un movimiento inconsciente se acurruca más contra el pecho de la joven.

-Es sorprendente lo tranquilo e inocente que se ve este pequeño bastardito.

-Pues mientras más tiempo duerma, mejor para nosotros – coloca una mano en su espalda para acomodarlo mejor.- Para todos es difícil lidiar con un niño y las misiones.

-Uhn – en un acto de curiosidad, el ojiazul acaricia la albina cabecita, su pelo resulta suave al tacto.

-Deidara.

-Dime.

-¿Adivina que?

-¿Qué?

-Ya te toca cuidar a Hidan – le pasa al niño durmiente.- Su almuerzo es cuando despierte, adiós.

-Joder Konan, no lo voy a tener en el regazo hasta que despierte uhn – se levanta despacio y acomoda a Hidan en cada movimiento para que no se despierte, cuando esta en pie se dispone a ir al cuarto del menor a dejarlo dormir sobre su cama.

-Bien, veamos… Kakuzu, Sasori no Danna, Hidan – abre la puerta y mira el cuarto sin recoger del albino.- Eres un desordenado – lo recuesta en la cama y le deja como sustituto un oso de peluche que tiene desde que entro a la organización, el cual no deja que nadie toque. Nota algo raro, como un rubor en sus mejillas, pone su mano en su frente para sentir su temperatura.

-Genial, se resfrío – sale de la habitación y busca a Konan.

-¿Cómo que se resfrío?

-Pues si – platica con ella en la sala.- Tiene fiebre, seguramente es por que se ha estado saliendo a jugar en la lluvia.

-Ese niño, en cuanto se recupere lo voy a castigar.

-Uhn – Se escucha el sonido de la puerta al abrirse. Llega el tesorero a la cueva junto con un maletín plateado y unas ligeras manchas de sangre en su velo negro.

-¿A quien vas a castigar?

-A Hidan, se resfrío por no hacernos caso.

-Ese mocoso – camina directo a la cocina y se pone a preparar "algo".

-¿Kakuzu esta cocinando? ¡El fin del mundo! – Llega Kisame y su buen humor.

-Chistoso – La voz del mayor suena desde la cocina.- Es para Hidan, se enfermo y con esto – se escucha una pequeña explosión.- Se aliviana antes de mañana.

-¿Qué estas preparando, remedio o veneno?

-Descuida, solo es algo de sopa de verduras con chile y otro poco.

-¿De que?

-Es algo secreto, es una vieja receta de mi familia.

-No sabia que cuando se fundo Konoha ya existía la medicina.

-Jah Jah, chistosito el pez, cállate – sale de la cocina con una pequeña taza humeante, el olor es delicioso pero un poco fuerte.

-Solo espero que Hidan siga siendo inmortal por que con eso se intoxica.

-A ver, Pitufo alfa o te callas o veras como consigo una horda de gatos.

-Ya, me callo.

-Gracias – camina donde su enfermo compañero, al llegar a su cuarto tiene cuidado de no tropezar con nada de lo que se encuentra en el piso.

-Hidan – lo incorpora entre sus brazos. Su pequeña frente albina tiene ligeras gotas de sudor y sus mejillas están rojas.- Vamos, despierta.

-Dime Kakuzu – la parte de sus ojos que debería ser de color blanco, esta roja por la irritación en los mismos, ni siquiera se toma la molestia de ser grosero, esta muy cansado.

-Te traje un remedio para que te sientas mejor – le acerca la taza a los labios, esperando que se lo tome sin protestar, pero vamos, es Hidan de quien estamos hablando.

-No quiero – hace el rostro para un lado, parece un niño mimado.

-Tómatelo.

-No quiero.

-Que te lo bebas.

-No

-Si

-Que no Kakuzu, joder.

-Que si Hidan – el menor solo cierra su pequeña boquita.- ¿Con que esas tenemos, eh? – le tapa la nariz y espera pacientemente hasta que la falta de aire se haga presente.

-¡Ahhh! – respira rápido, intentando recuperar el valioso oxigeno pero un sabor entre picante y salado llega a su boca.

-Bien, ahora trágatelo – cierra la boca del pequeño para que no deje caer o escupirlo, después de todo no se tomo muchos de sus años para aprender a hacerlo.

-Joder, estaba picoso – el moreno lo recuesta en la cama y le cubre hasta la nariz.

-Duérmete, en unas horas te sentirás mejor – sin saber por que, deposita un casto beso en su frente y respira su aroma a lavandas.

-H...Hai – le acerca su osito de felpa y sale de su cuarto.- Kakuzu.

-Dime.

-Llévame a tu cuarto, tu cama es mas grande que la mía – le estira uno de sus pequeños brazos, con la otra sostiene a su osito y sus ojos lila le suplican, prácticamente, que lo cargue.

-Vamos – lo toma con cuidado y le acurruca entre sus brazos.- Trata de conciliar el sueño en lo que hago un par de cosas.

Ambos inmortales salen y van directo al cuarto del moreno, este lo trata de recostar en su gran cama, pero el pequeño se le cuelga del cuello de la capa y no lo quiere soltar.

-Suelta – jalonea un poco, pero el albinito tiene fuerza.- Esta bien, quédatela – lo arropa con su capa para que no sienta frío.

Un par de horas mas tarde, ya es la hora de comer y Hidan sigue dormido cual lirón.

-Oe, Kakuzu, ¿Cómo te va con la amenaza albina? – el líder en general no pregunta mucho, pero esta es una ocasión que espera, no se repita.

-Pues… Bien, ahora esta dormido por que se resfrío pero en unas horas se le pasara – siguen comiendo para terminar.

-Por cierto – interrumpe el Uchiha.- ¿A quien le toca cuidar a Hidan? – todos se turnan para cuidarlo, ya que si se resfrío fue por que, en primer lugar, duerme solo y se puede salir cuando quiera, y en segundo lugar, ahora todos lo tienen vigilado día y noche. Incluso duerme con su cuidador.

-Creo que hoy duerme con…

-Migo – concluyo el tesorero.- Dormirá conmigo, si gusta líder, puedo ser su cuidador oficial, solo déle uno temporal si me voy de misión.

Todos se sorprendieron ante la respuesta del moreno, pero si así lo quería él…

-Adelante – autorizo el líder.

-Gracias – todos siguieron comiendo hasta escuchar el sonido de la televisión.

-¿Hidan ya despertó?

-Eso parece, y con eso de que durmió toda la tarde, se le va a ir el sueño en la noche.

-Mierda – aunque esa es una mortificación, deciden dejarla en segundo plano, ya verán como se las arreglan para dormirlo.

Todos van donde el albino, lo encuentran, se encuentra recostado sobre una almohada de Kakuzu y una ligera cobija le cubre desde la cintura para abajo.

-¿Por qué carajos no hay nada bueno en la tele? – para un momento para toser y cubrirse la boca, justamente acabo en un canal para niños.

-Coño – busco el control remoto, le cambia el canal y andan pasando SAW 2, el menor se queda viendo la película.

-Hidan, te van a dar pesadillas – todos están ahí en la sala, después de todo ¿Qué es un poco de sangre falsa cuando ellos han matado mucho mas que eso?

-No me molestes, Sasori – le saca la lengua. El ojilila está recostado entre las piernas del tesorero, su cabeza esta recostada en parte de su abdomen. La película comienza.

_Un hombre despierta en una oscura habitación sentado en una silla. Alrededor de su cabeza hay un dispositivo metálico, una máscara con pinchos en su interior. La televisión se enciende, y aparece el títere del maniático Jigsaw, quién le dice que en 60 segundos la máquina se va a cerrar sobre su cabeza, matándolo instantáneamente. Le dice que la llave está dentro de su ojo, y para obtenerla, debe cortárselo con un bisturí. El hombre, desesperado, comienza a pedir ayuda a gritos, pero nadie acude. Toma el bisturí, pero es incapaz de cortarse el ojo. __Finalmente, los 60 segundos pasan y la máscara se cierra. _

-Way – aunque la escena es aterradora, no pueden dejar de verla. Inconscientemente el menor aferra su manita a la ropa del mayor.

-¿No que no te daba miedo, eh Hidan? – Kisame estuvo atento de las reacciones del otro.

-Cállate Kisame, queremos ver la película – el líder también esta interesado, puede que saque un par de métodos de tortura de ahí.

Pasadas dos horas, la película termina y curiosamente ya es la hora de dormir. El albino está más blanco de lo normal.

-Vaya, Hidan, estas más blanco que nunca – El Uchiha toca su rostro, esta frío.- Pero, si hasta estas helado.

-Ay Hidan, debiste dormirte a las nueve – lo toma en sus brazos y o carga, el menor se aferra a su cuello.

-Kakuzu, si no puede dormir, dale un poco de leche tibia con miel – le aconsejo la kunoichi.

-Gracias, vamos a la cocina Hidan – y ahí van a darle algo de leche con miel. Es solo cuestión de minutos para que el albino caiga ante Morfeo.

-Vaya, si que es efectivo – la kunoichi esta sorprendida.

-Si, eso y un valium* para dormir también funciona.

-¿De los que le doy a Pein cuando no duerme?

-Esos mismos. Buenas noches Konan.

-Buenas noches Kakuzu.

_XP por fin actualice y me salgo con esto?, que onda conmigo xD. _

_Espero y les aya gustado, yo me voy a cagar de miedo viendo Saw 2._

_Bye._

_PD: el Valium es un sedante fuerte._


	4. Chapter 4

-¿Qué quieres, Pein? – el joven albino se encuentra de frente a su líder, al parecer le asigno una misión después de tanto tiempo.

-Encontré la manera de devolverte a la normalidad. El sello para liberarte de ese brazalete, está en un pergamino que se encuentra en Konoha, en la biblioteca del Hokage.

-Y mi misión consiste en ir a por el pergamino.

-Si, lo bueno esque será fácil para ti.

-¿De que demonios me esta hablando? – encara una ceja.

-Tú eres pequeño, además de tu apariencia de infante, no será difícil hacerte pasar por un niño que perdió a su aldea.

-Ahh. ¿Y quien me va a acompañar?

-Será misión en solitario, pero Kakuzu te escoltara hasta Konoha. Puedes irte.

-Hai – sale de la habitación y camina a la sala, sabe que debe prepararse para irse.

-Hidan, vamonos. Konoha queda a tres días de aquí, muévete.

-Como fastidias – ambos salieron de la cueva y emprendieron su marcha para llegar a la villa.

Después de tres días de viaje, ya casi llegaban a Konoha, solo tenían que cruzar una pequeña barranca, por la cual, por cierto, el albino cayo, haciéndose un par de raspones en la cara, rodillas y manos.

-Buh… me duele – se talla sus ojitos y tose un poco debido al polvo que provoco su caída.

-*suspiro* ¿Qué are contigo? – se desliza por la barranca y llega donde el otro.- Uhn, esa es facha de un niño que perdió su aldea…Perfecto.

-Jodido Kakuzu – el otro solo lo incorpora y el resto del camino se lo llevo en brazos, hasta estar lo suficientemente cerca de la entrada de la aldea.

-Bien, aquí te dejo. Recuerda que tienes solo dos días para conseguir ese pergamino – lo baja de sus brazos y comienza a caminar alejándose de poco en poco.

-Bueno, a caminar – no tubo que hacerlo mucho tiempo, en cuestión de media hora ya había llegado a la entrada, custodiada por shinobis.

-Oe, mira – señala al pequeño.

-¿Un niñito? – al llegar donde ellos, le toman en brazos y lo examinan.- ¿De donde eres pequeño?

-De una aldea cerca de Yugakure, fue asaltada por ladrones y mi mamá…- sus ojitos se humedecen.- _Y Kakuzu decía que no se actuar. _

-No te preocupes, aquí en Konoha no te pasara nada malo.

-Ay que llevarlo con la Hokage.

-Hai – comienzan a saltar de edificio en edificio, con el niño bien aferrado a su pecho.

Al llegar donde Tsunade, esta se sorprendió al ver al pequeño albino.

-¿Y este niño?

-Dijo que es de donde Yugakure, atacaron su aldea y asesinaron a su madre.

-Esa es una aldea pacifica, aunque tienen muchos recursos, no me sorprende mucho que hayan robado…Pero pobre pequeño, ¿Y tu padre?

-Murió hace mucho…ahora soy huérfano.

-Tranquilo bebé. Ustedes pueden irse, yo me encargo del pequeño.

-Hai, Tsunade Sama – desaparecen en una bola de humo.

-Bien, te tengo que revisar para ver que no estés herido – se agacha a la altura del niño y mira sus rodillas, manos y cara.

-Esto es reciente, ¿Te caíste?

-Aja, cuando venia llegando me caí por una barranca pequeña.

-Bueno – concentra chakra en su mano y la apoya contra su rodilla, esta se cura al instante, hace el mismo procedimiento con el resto de las zonas afectadas.

-Listo – mira detalladamente su rostro albino.

-¿Qué…tengo algo en la cara?

-Estas muy pálido.

_-Daa, si por algo se nos llama ALBINOS__._ Yo soy así por naturaleza, soy albino.

-Si, pero en general tienen un sonrojo en sus mejillas y tu no tienes ninguno. ¿Hace cuanto que no comes?

-Mmm… tres días.

-Estas desnutrido… ya se. ¡Shizune! – entra una morena de pelo corto y vestido negro.

-Si, Tsunade Sama.

-Quiero que vayas a la farmacia por esto – le da una pequeña lista.- Y también algo de ramen.

-Hai.

-Veamos, puedes sentarte aquí en lo que llega Shizune – lo sienta en un sillón y le da una revista y un plumón para que raye.

-Uhh – comienza a rayar a las modelos.

Pasado un rato llega la joven aprendiz, con ella un pote de ramen Ichiraku y una bolsa con el signo de la farmacia.

-Gracias Shizune. Ten…esto.. ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Hidan – huele el delicioso aroma del ramen.- Dame, dame, dame, dame – estira sus brazos para recibir el alimento.

-Toma – le pasa los palillos y el pequeño comienza a comer apresuradamente.- Despacio o te ahogaras.

-Ahh, delicioso – sonríe de manera zorruna.

-Bien, ya comiste y tienes un lindo sonrojo en las mejillas, eso es buena señal, pero te faltan vitaminas, por eso – toma la bolsa de la farmacia y saca unas pastillas.

-Ten, son vitaminas para niños, come una al día y te sentirás más fuerte.

_-Mientras no sean pastillas soldado…_ Hai – se lleva una a la boca, el sabor es horrible pero se lo traga.-_Corrección, saben igual._

-Y por último – remueve la bolsa y saca una jeringa ya preparada.- Esto es para prevenir alguna infección.

-¡Ahh! ¡No me gustan las inyecciones! – retrocede lejos de ese artefacto del mal.

-Ohh vamos, ven no te pasara nada, solo es un piquetito – lo toma entre sus brazos y lo recuesta contra el sillón, le baja un poco los pantalones solo para mostrar parte de su trasero.

Le clava la punta de la aguja y comienza a encajarla más. El niño comienza a llorar.

-Quiero a mi mamá.

-Ya, no fue para tanto – con un algodón limpia la heridita y le sube los pantalones.

-Buh…

-No llores, mira, ten una paleta – le ofrece el dulce, el albino no duda en tomarla y llevársela a la boca.- Buen niño… Mira que horas son, las doce del medio día.

-¿Tan pronto? – se talla de nueva cuenta un ojito y un bostezo sale de su boquita.

-Mira, te voy a dejar en la biblioteca, ahí no hay ruidos, así que podrás dormir muy bien.

-Hai – entra Shizune y Tsunade le ordena que deje al nene en la biblioteca del Hokage sobre un sillón para que duerma.

-Juu, pero que fácil – de un salto se para y comienza a buscar el condenado pergamino.- ¿Dónde estará...? ¿Dónde…? – busca entre los cajones hasta que da con el mentado rollito de papel.

-Bien, retirada – antes de siquiera poder tocar la puerta, se escucharon pasos y rápidamente oculto el pergamino en un bolsillo de su pantalón y se hizo el dormido.

-Hi-chan – la amable voz de Shizune lo despierta.

-Mmm.. ¿Nani?

-Acompáñame, te voy a dejar en una guardería – lo toma de la mano y caminan por la aldea para dejarlo en la estancia.

-No quiero ir a ninguna guardería – hace un puchero.

-Tienes que, así que aguántate… Bien, ya llegamos, vengo en un rato por ti Hi-chan.

-*Le saca la lengua* Joder – entra y mira a su alrededor, muchos niños correteando y jugando entre si.- Pff, mentada mierda.

-Niños, atención, este es su nuevo compañero Hidan, sean buenos con él – el albino solo hace una seña con la mano a modo de saludo. Acto seguido se va donde la ventana y se sienta ahí para mirar el paisaje.

-Hola – se le acercan un pequeño grupo de niños.- ¿Quieres jugar?

-No – dirige su mirada violácea de nuevo a la ventana.

-Vamos, será divertido.

-Que no, joder – al decir la grosería los niños se sorprenden y corren donde su maestra.

-Hidan-kun, ¿Qué es eso de andar diciendo groserías?

-¿Y que mas da? Igual las terminaran diciendo – la maestra lo toma de la mano y lo sienta en un banquito en el rincón.

-Estarás en penitencia hasta que decidas portarte bien.

-Juu, puede esperar sentada.

-Corrección, hasta que lleguen por ti – se va dejando al albino, quien le arremeda y le saca la lengua.

Una hora murió y el jashinista en miniatura ya esta harto de estar sentado en el mentado banco mirando a la pared.

-Hidan-kun, ¿Quieres venir a bailar con nosotros?

_-Ni de coña_…no gracias.

-Vamos, así te quitare el castigo.

-Tsk…ya voy – se levanta y va con los demás formando un circulo, van de niño, niña. Uno queda al medio y comienza la canción.

Naranja dulce,  
limón partido  
dame un abrazo  
que yo te pido  
si fueran falsos mis juramentos  
en otros tiempos se olvidaran.

Toca la marcha  
mi pecho llora  
adiós señora, yo ya me voy  
a mi casita  
de Sololoy  
a comer tacos y nos le doy.

Comienzan a andar en círculos, y al llegar a la última parte, los niños hacen la mímica de adiós y hacen el círculo pero en dirección opuesta. Al final de la ronda cuando se repite el verso "Naranja dulce limón partido dame un abrazo que yo te pido" y al momento de decir la última palabra del verso, todos los niños se abrazan incluyendo el de en medio y por supuesto uno quedará sin pareja. El niño o niña que quede sin pareja se queda en medio de la rueda y sustituye a quien ya estaba en medio de la rueda al inicio del juego.

Así paso el resto de la tarde para el joven, que más que divertido fue tortura china para él.

-_¿Cómo aguantan esto los niños? _– ahora iba de la mano con Shizune de nuevo a la torre del Hokage. Mañana sería su gran escape de Konoha.

Al día siguiente su escape, el cual fue planeado con mucha cautela, un ataque de Akatsuki, solo Deidara y Sasori, para causar distracción y llevarse a Hidan.

-¿Cómo te fue enano?

-Eso fue tortura china, no vuelvo a ir – se tumba sobre el lomo del pájaro de arcilla del rubio.

-¿Qué te hicieron? – el pelirrojo también esta interesado en saber como lo paso el otro.

-No quieres saber.

-Si, si queremos, y por supuesto que la organización también.

-Luego les platico, por ahora – saca el pergamino.- A la normalidad.

Al llegar a la cueva de Akatsuki, el menor fue donde el Líder e inmediatamente fueron donde hacían la extracción de los bijuu ya que era el lugar con mas espacio en la cueva.

-Bien – el pelinaranjo termina de hacer un complicado círculo con muchos sellos e inmediatamente abre el pergamino.- Ahora, acuéstate en el centro – el ojilila obedece y el de los percings comienza a hacer rápidos sellos con las manos para terminar con la posición del caballo y golpear con el puño lleno de chakra el centro del pergamino.

Una luz clara rodea al menor, este no siente nada de nada. En un destello de luz que deja atontado al líder, el cuerpo del joven vuelve a ser grande, sus pectorales marcados, extremidades mas largas, etc.

-Joder – el poseedor del rinnegan le lanza unos pantalones junto con ropa interior, el otro se viste rápido.

-Yush – truena su cuello.

-Listo, espero entiendas que jamás debes subestimar a tus enemigos, Hidan.

-Hai, hai – salen y el albino camina donde los demás a la sala.

-Vaya, ya me había acostumbrado a poder molestarte.

-Sigue soñando Deidara-chan – se sienta al lado de Kakuzu.

-¿Y bien, Hidan. Nos dirás que te paso en Konoha? – el pelirrojo sigue con su curiosidad.

-Ya no me acuerdo, fíjate.

-Mentira, sabes que te acuerdas, ahora habla – el moreno también esta interesado.

-No quiero, joder.

-Hidan, te juro que ahora como eres inmortal te corto la cabeza.

-Sigh, joder contigo Kakuzu – le saca la lengua al inmortal mayor, ya se le hizo costumbre.

-Habla, Hidan.

-No soy perro, joder. Y no les diré nada – recalco la última palabra y se levanto del sillón.

-¿A dónde va el nene? – pregunto Kisame.

-Tch, a entrenar con mi guadaña, he perdido mucho tiempo…Y no me llames nene, atún mal parido – se va a su cuarto a por su guadaña.

-Si, ha vuelto a ser el mismo.

-Una lastima…Aunque, ¿Cuál era la diferencia de antes y ahora? –cuestiono el moreno de ojos rojos.

-Solo el tamaño…solo el tamaño – respondió con simpleza el ojiverde.

_¿Ta…da? ToT el peor fic que pude haber escrito en mi vida! _

_Espero siquiera les aya gustado._

_Bye. _


End file.
